4th Massachusetts Line
Before fighting for a larger cause under their commanding General Jandar, the 4th Massachusetts line had endured many harsh battles. During their training back in New England, the most important lesson they learned from their Brigadier General John Glover was to save their ammunition by waiting until they could see the whites of the enemies' eyes. Although this patient fighting strategy has taken years to perfect, the 4th Massachusetts Line is known to wreak havoc on approaching enemies with their wait and fire technique. They are most comfortable when in the company of other valiant allies, who remind them of their old commander General George Washington. For this reason they prefer to fight with other Valiant Heroes such as their new friend Drake Alexander, or Finn and his brother Thorgrim the Viking Champions. It was not until meeting Sergeant Drake Alexander in Valhalla that these men learned that their old cause had been won due to their sacrifices and discipline under General Washington. Now they have rallied behind the new and greater cause of securing the wellsprings and helping Jandar in the Battle of all time. History The Massachusetts Line was a formation within the Continental Army. The term "Massachusetts Line" referred to the quota of numbered infantry regiments assigned to Massachusetts at various times by the Continental Congress. These, together with similar contingents from the other twelve states, formed the Continental Line. The concept was particularly important in relation to the promotion of commissioned officers. Officers of the Continental Army below the rank of brigadier general were ordinarily ineligible for promotion except in the line of their own State. In the course of the War, 59 infantry regiments were assigned to the Massachusetts Line. This included the 27 provincial regiments of 1775, the 16 numbered Continental regiments of 1776,the 15 Massachusetts regiments of 1777, and Jackson’s Additional Continental Regiment, which later became the 16th Massachusetts Regiment. Stats *Life: 1 *Move: 5 *Range: 6 *Attack: 2 *Defense: 2 *Point: 70 *Figures Per Squad: 4 Abilities *'Wait Then Fire': If none of the 4th Massachusetts Line move this turn, add 1 die to their attack. *'Valiant Army Defense Bonus': If every Army Card you control has a valiant personality, each soldier in the 4th Massachusetts Line recieves 1 additional defense die. Synergy *Marcus Decimus Gallus: Soldier Leadership As Soldiers, the 4th Massachusetts Line can benefit from Marcus Decimus Gallus’ Soldier Leadership movement bonus. *Marcus Decimus Gallus: Soldier Attack Enhancement As Soldiers, the 4th Massachusetts Line may benefit from Marcus Decimus Gallus’ Soldier Attack Enhancement ability. *Sir Gilbert: Jandar’s Dispatch As a Squad that follows Jandar, the 4th Massachusetts Line may benefit from Sir Gilbert's Jandar’s Dispatch movement bonus. *'Valiant Personality Units': Units with Valiant Personalities Acolarh Alastair MacDirk Chardris Charos Concan the Kyrie Warrior Eldgrim the Viking Champion Finn the Viking Champion Jorhdawn Kyntela Gwyn Knights of Weston Sgt. Drake Alexander (original) Sgt. Drake Alexander (remake) Saylind the Kyrie Warrior Sentinels of Jandar Sir Denrick Sir Dupuis Sir Gilbert Templar Cavalry Thorgrim the Viking Champion ''Marvel Heroscape Units '' Captain America Silver Surfer Strategy Get these figures on height and camp. That should get them 4 attack dice, and 3 defense. The valiant army defense bonus is nice and not to hard to pull off with the large number of valiant figure both in Jandar's and Ullar's armies. The Minutemen were considered all but unstoppable in early Heroscape and remain competitive units to this day. Category:Jandar Category:Human Category:Common Squad Category:Utgar's Rage